Cambios
by korraxmako lover
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Korra se hubiese ido a Ciudad Republica a los 4 años? ¿y si todos pensasen que ella esta muerta? ¿y si ella empezase la secundaria escondiendo su verdadera identidad? historia alternativa de la serie, con control elemental en el "presente" (o al menos algo así)
1. Chapter 1

**bueno, esta es mi nueva historia, ****sera larga, ya tengo los primeros 7 capítulos hechos, así que estaré actualizando pronto.**

**y quería agradecerle a _MtezPS _por el review, muchas gracias, me hizó muy feliz saber que a alguien le gusto mi historia :')**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

El mundo estaba muy separado desde la muerte del avatar Aang, y a pesar de estar tan separado, había muchos problemas entre las naciones.

El rey tierra, a pesar de tener la mayor porción de tierra del mundo, quería que todo su reino sea solo de maestros tierra y de personas natales. Él intento muchas veces echar a los maestros agua del pantano, para que se fueran a sus lugares de origen; él quería que cada persona se vaya a su nación correspondiente, y esa fue una de las razones por las que desde asumió el trono, quiso destruir a Ciudad Republica, pero claro, el avatar Aang no lo permitió, y después de hablar con los líderes de las naciones, pudo cesar todo rastro de pensamiento que quedaba en cada persona de una guerra; o al menos, eso pensó.

En cuanto Aang murió, el rey tierra, sediento de poder, comenzó una búsqueda secreta del nuevo avatar, por lo que mando a sus "guerreros Dai Lee" a infiltrarse en cada tribu; pero claro que este nuevo equipo de guerreros no eran maestros tierra, porque llamarían mucho la atención, si no que ellos eran bloqueadores de Chi, que para ese momento, el arte de los puntos de presión ya era más común en todo el mundo.

Los bloqueadores de Chi pudieron entrar a la Orden del Loto Blanco como guardias y protectores de los lideres, y así trabajaron varios años de encubierto, teniendo que viajar a todos los pueblos de ambas tribus, yendo a casas, donde padres aseguraban que sus hijos eran el nuevo avatar. Después de cuatro años de la muerte del avatar Aang, apareció una pequeña niña morena, fuerte extrovertida, y que para sorpresa de toda la Orden del Loto Blanco, ya sabía controlar tres de los cuatro elementos.

Está pequeña niña llamada Korra era muy buena controlando el agua, el fuego y la tierra, y era autodidacta, ya que había aprendido a controlar el fuego y la tierra ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie, pero del aire, nunca había podido producir la más leve ráfaga de viento, peo ya no se le podía pedir más a la joven avatar, que con cuatro años ya controlaba lo básico de los tres elementos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la Orden del Loto Blanco decidieran que Korra se tendría que quedar en la tribu agua para entrenar y mejorar el control de los elementos, y claro, aprender el elemento que le faltaba y aprender a mediar para conectarse con sus vidas pasadas.

La Orden del Loto Blanco decidió no hacer pública la identidad del nuevo avatar, al menos no hasta que haya cumplido los 16, o hasta que sepa controlar los cuatro elementos.

Dos semanas después que encontraran a Korra, mandaron una carta a los padres de la chica, diciendo que la niña tendría que ir a la sede de la Orden del Loto Blanco del Polo Sur, que ella viviría, estudiaría y entrenaría allí. Pero hubo un problema, cuando la estaban llevando a la sede, hubo una emboscada, en la que los bloqueadores de Chi salieron de sus "escondites" y atacaron al resto de los guardias, pero un guardia que se había quedado atrás, pudo ver todo lo que paso, y pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a la niña de los bloqueadores de Ci, golpeándolos fuertemente en la cabeza hasta dejarlos inconscientes, en ese momento, el guardia tomo a Korra y la llevo a casa de sus padres, en donde ellos, junto a la maestra Katara, decidieron que para estar más segura, Korra se iria a vivir a Ciudad Republica con el hijo menor de la maestra Katara, Tenzin, y así ella podría estudiar y entrenar todos los elementos, incluyendo el aire, en el que Tenzin ayudaría a la niña, ya que él era el último maestro aire que quedaba; y también decidieron decir que Korra había muerto, aunque los lideres del Loto Blanco sabrían que ella estaba viva, solo era para despistar a cualquiera que le quisiese hacer daño.

* * *

**bueno, este capitulo pudo ser un poco aburrido, pero es necesario para poder entender lo que vendra mas adelante. ene ste capitulo no se ve nada de makorra, pero en un par de capitulos aparecera, lo prometo :D**

**espero que les guste, y estare actualizando mañana o el martes.**

**y no se olviden de dejarme algun review, acepto criticas, sugerencias, criticas contructivas, amenazas de muerte, etc... pero por favor, no me insulten (al menos no directamente)**


	2. Chapter 2

**gracias a los que estan siguiendo esta historia (incluyendo a mi hermana), espero que les este gustando.**

**en este capitulo aparecera un nuevo personaje, por favor, escríbanme diciendo si les gusto la idea. y por hora no aparecerá makorra, al menos no en este capitulo.**

**ahora los dejo leyendo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 2, la pequeña extraña:**

Al otro día Korra se despertó a las 9 de la mañana, y después de ducharse y de desayunar un café con leche unas tostadas, salió a compras comida, además de ropa para ir a su nueva escuela.

Cuando termino de comprar todo lo que necesitaba fue a su departamento, guardo toda la comida, luego tomo un libro otro par de cosas, las puso en su bolso, después tomo su bicicleta y se fue hasta la plaza central de Ciudad Republica. Cuando llego, se sentó bajo un árbol, sacó su libro, y lo observo antes de comenzar a leer, en la tapa se leía claramente "Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible", ese era un libro el cual ella amaba, y lo estaba leyendo por cuarta vez, pero nunca se cansaba de leerlo. Luego de verlo, abrió el libro en donde lo había marcado, y comenzó a leer.

Después de un rato de haber leído, miro la hora en su celular, y vio que ya eran las 13:30, así que decidió comer, sacó un taper con sándwiches y una botella de agua; pero cuando estaba dispuesta a comenzar a comer, algo la detuvo, sintió que alguien la estaba observando de detrás de un árbol cercano, ella se paró y fue a investigar, y vio a una niña no mayor a 8 años, la cual intento esconderse de Korra, cuando Korra se dio cuenta de esto, llamo a la niña.

-Oye niña, sal de allí, ya te vi –dijo ella con voz dulce, para que la niña pueda tomar confianza.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte –dijo la niña saliendo de detrás del árbol, cuando Korra la pudo ver, vio a una niña de tés blanca, con cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos marrones, que estaba muy delgada y con ropa gastada y sucia, en seguida Korra se dio cuenta de que esta niña era de la calle.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto la morena con una tierna mirada maternal- tengo algunos sándwiches que te puedo compartir, si quieres –dijo a la niña mientras le extendía la mano, y juntas fueron hasta donde estaban las cosas de Korra, luego le dio un sándwich a la niña, la cual lo comió rápidamente, sin pensar siquiera en intentar disimular su hambre, Korra la miró y río dulcemente, luego que la ella lo terminó, Korra le dio otro junto con su botella de agua.

-¿Dónde vives? –Pregunto Korra a la niña mientras ella comía.

-yo… vivo aquí en el parque, mi madre murió hace un par de semanas, porque estaba muy enferma y no teníamos plata para los medicamentos; y mi padre nos abandono cuando yo tenía 4 años –dijo la niña mirando hacia abajo con una mirada triste y nostálgica.

-lo siento mucho no debí hacer preguntado –respondió Korra con una expresión triste en su rostro- y… ¿cómo has hecho estas semanas desde que murió tu madre?

-yo… -hizo una pausa- he estado robándole a ancianas a la salida del mercado –miro hacia el suelo con una mirada avergonzada.

-no tienes que hacer eso –se detuvo un momento- si me dejas, y puedo ayudarte, pero me tienes que prometer que no volver a robar… -se detuvo a pensar- perdona ¿cómo es tu nombre?

-Gia, me llamo Gia, y si, prometo dejar de robar, y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-soy Korra, ven, vamos a mi casa –dijo Korra guardando sus cosas en su bolso y tomando su bicicleta.

Así Gia junto Korra caminaron juntas un rato hasta el departamento de Korra. En cuanto llegaron Korra preparo té, y luego Gia pidió si podía ir a ducharse, a lo que Korra respondió que sí. Luego que Gia termino de ducharse, salió del baño y fue a ver a Korra, la cual estaba Preparando una cama.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Gia.

-Preparo tu cama, quiero que te quedes aquí un tiempo, hasta que podamos encontrarte una nueva familia. Sé que mi casa no es muy grande, pero por lo menos es mejor que estar en la plaza –dijo Korra, cuando de repente fue interrumpida por un abrazó, un fuerte abrazo que le dio Gia, el cual ella devolvió.

-Muchas, muchas gracias Korra, prometo que te ayudare a ordenar, y haré todo lo que me digas –dijo en cuanto se separo de Korra.

-No hay de que, Gia, solo quiero ayudarte, pareces una buena chica –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y después vio sobre su cama que había ropa, la tomo y se la dio a la niña- Toma, fíjate si te queda esta ropa, era mía cuando era pequeña, tal vez te entre.

A Gia le quedaba bien la ropa, excepto un par de camisas que le quedaban grandes, aunque a ella no le molestaba.

Después de esto, ambas chicas quedaron hablando toda la tarde, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, Korra cocino, y luego de comer ambas fueron a dormir, y por primera vez en semanas, Gia pudo descansar cómoda, feliz y sin tener que preocuparse por la gente que andaba en la noche.

* * *

**¿que les pareció? sean sinceros :D**

**ahora ya saben quien es el personaje, que mas adelante en la historia se ira haciendo mas importante.**

**Criticas? sugerencias? dejen cualquier cosa en los review, menos insultos :D**

**mañana subire otro capitulo, y si no lo subiré el miércoles a la mañana.**

**adios, Korra**


	3. Chapter 3

**un nuevo capitulo**

**quiero darles las gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia, y me gustaría que me dejen reviews para saber si les esta gustando, si no les gusta, si tienen alguna sugerencia, alguna critica, por favor, me gustaría que me den sus opiniones**

**Plistintake 0.o: jaja, no te preocupes, voy a estar actualizando todos los días, aunque me gusta dejar con intrigas y demás :3, saludos :D**

**y ahora los dejo leyendo, que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Al otro día, Korra se despertó a las 9, y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a Gia, tomo algo de ropa y fue a ducharse, cuando salió encendió la televisión y puso MTV, y se puso a limpiar lo que había usado con Gia la noche anterior, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, ella fue a atender y vio que era Ganha, la acolita del aire, la cual Tenzin dijo que mandaría todos los días para verificar que ella estuviese bien.

Korra la invito a pasar, y después de un rato de hablar, la morena e acordó de que en su habitación estaba Gia, y nadie sabía que ella estaba allí, y tampoco nadie lo debía saber; en el momento que en Korra se acordó del "pequeño detalle", fue rápido a la entrada de su habitación y cerró la puerta para que Ganha no la viera a Gia.

Después de un rato, Ganha vio que todo andaba bien, así que decidió irse, aunque no sin antes decirle a Korra que pasaría cada dos días para ver como estaba, y que luego pasaría a recogerla para ir a la escuela en 5 días. Después de eso, la acolita se fue, y luego de haber cerrado la puerta, Korra dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, y luego siguió limpiando.

Gia se despertó alrededor de las 11, cuando abrió los ojos, sintió una grata sensación de satisfacción, ya que no había dormido tan plácidamente desde hacía meses, después de vestirse, lavar su cara, cepillar su pelo y lavarse los dientes, Gia fue a saludar a Korra, la cual y la había escuchado levantarse y le preparo el desayuno.

-Y, Gia –comenzó a hablar Korra mientras desayunaban- ¿a que escuela vas?

-mmm… mi madre no tenia plata para mandarme a una escuela privada, así que yo iba a una publica –dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-ho, genial, entonces supongo que comenzaras la próxima semana ¿verdad?

La niña solo miro a su amiga, ella no tenía pensado volver a la escuela, pero Korra le permitia vivir en su casa, le daba ropa, comida, y la ayudaría encontrar una nueva casa, y lo menos que podía hacer era ir a la escuela.

-sí, supongo que comenzare la semana que viene.

-genial! Tendremos que ir a comprar tus útiles escolares, y yo también los tengo que comprar, así que déjame lavar las cosas del desayuno e iremos a la tienda –dijo Korra felizmente mientras que Gia asintió y fue a la habitación a terminar de prepararse.

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas, salieron del departamento y se dirigieron directamente al centro. Cuando llegaron entraron a una librería. Ya dentro empezaron a tomar los útiles que iban a comprar.

Gia tomo las carpetas que más colores tenían, ya que a ella le encantaban los colores. Y Korra tomo un par de carpetas negras.

-¿por qué elegiste tus carpetas de color negro? –pregunto Gia mientras caminaba junto a Korra.

-porque a mí me gusta decorar mis carpetas como quiero, es más divertido, y tienen mi propio estilo –dijo Korra, mientras seguía caminando, cuando de repente se choco con alguien- perdón, perdón, perdón, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba –dijo la morena antes de poder levantarse o ver con quien había chocado.

**¿que les pareció? sean sinceros, plisssssss :D**

**ya sé que quedó corto el capitulo, pero bueno, intentare que el resto sea más largo**

**dejen review diciendo si les gusto, si quieren hacer alguna critica, alguna sugerencia, cualquier cosa (menos insultos)**

**¿quién creen que sea esta persona? ****mañana un nuevo capitulo, saludos :D**

******adios, Korra :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia**

**Plistintake 0.o: jaja,si... tu especulación es cierta xD, aunque ya era obvio, ya era hora que aparezca, no?**

**los dejo leer :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

… dijo Korra, mientras seguía caminando, cuando de repente se choco con alguien- perdón, perdón, perdón, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba –dijo la morena antes de poder levantarse o ver con quien había chocado.

-sí, me di cuenta de que no estabas mirando –dijo el chico mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

'¿_y este chico quien se cree que es?'_ pensó Korra mientras miró a aquel chico con una expresión de estupefacción en su mirada.

-dije que lo sentía –dijo Korra, que ya estaba comenzando a enojarse por la forma en que ese tipo la estaba tratando- no quise chocarte, no fue a propósito.

-como sea –empezó a decir el chico, pero no pudo seguir, ya que otro chico llego y lo interrumpió.

-¿estás bien? –Preguntó el chico mientras le extendía una mano a Korra para ayudar a levantarse- Disculpa a mi hermano Mako, es todo en cretino –siguió hablando el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'sí, me di cuenta' pensó Korra, mientras le sonreía al chico por ayudarla, y luego miro su reloj, ya iban a ser la 1.

-bueno, gracias por ayudarme –dijo Korra- pero nos tenemos que ir, vamos Gia, ya es tarde –llamo a Gia- adiós.

Ambas chicas fueron a la caja, pagaron sus cosas y luego salieron de la tienda.

-muy bien, ya es medio tarde, así que ¿Qué tal si vamos a McDonals? Porque realmente no tengo ganas de cocinar –dijo Korra mientras miraba a uno de los locales de comida que estaban a una calle.

-sí, claro –dijo Gia mientras caminaban hacia el local de comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambas chicas tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron nuevamente a su departamento.

El resto de la semana paso comúnmente, sin nada fuera de lo normal. Ganha no se dio cuenta de que en el departamento del Avatar había una niña, pero igualmente Korra le dijo a Gia que Ganha iría a buscarla a Korra todos los días, aunque ella nunca le dijo porque la mujer iba a ir, pero ella tampoco le dio mucha importancia, ya que si Korra no le decía porque iba, supuso que no sería importante.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando llego el lunes, ambas chicas se levantaron temprano y se prepararon, la primera en entrar al baño había sido Korra, ella se ducho, se peino y salió del baño para que Gia pudiese prepararse, mientras ella hacia el desayuno y preparaba el almuerzo para que ambas llevasen a la escuela. Korra no era muy "extravagante" cuando se trataba de la ropa. Ella tenía puestos una jeans oscuros, con una camisa sin mangas, y unas convers azules; ella también llevaba un buzo blanco con el rostro de un oso polar, un gorro gris, un par de anillos, y un collar con forma de copo de nieve que le habían dado cuando nació, y llevaba pelo ondulado suelto. (el link con el conjunto esta en mi "perfil")

Cuando Gia salió del baño, desayunaron, y Korra acompaño a Gia a la parada de colectivo para que ella pudiese ir a la escuela. El colectivo pasó a las 7:50, por lo que a Korra le quedaban 20 minutos para tirarse en su sofá antes de tener que ir a la escuela. Ella iría sola, ya que le dijo a Tenzin que no necesitaba de Ganha para ir a la escuela, ya que esta quedaba a 2 calles.

Cuando faltaban 20 minutos para que toque el timbre de la escuela, ella tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia su escuela. Cuando llego fue a secretaria a buscar sus horarios.

-estos son sus horarios –dijo la secretaria, mientras le daba una hoja- detrás de esta hoja esta el número de tu casillero y la clave.

-gracias –dijo la morena amablemente, y luego se fue.

**Korra POV:**

Tome mis cosas y fui a mi casillero, cuando llegue puse la clave en el candado, y deje los libros que no usaría.

Después de cerrar el casillero, comencé a dirigirme hacia el salón, la primera clase sería historia con el profesor Kuruk. Cuando llegue había pocos lugares ocupados, así que me senté en la segunda fila, del lado de la pared. Después de 5 minutos tocó el timbre, y comenzaron a entrar todos al salón. Alrededor de 10 minutos después, se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, a lo que todos levantamos la vista.

-Señor Mako! Qué suerte que llego! Porque no pasa y se sienta junto a la señorita Korra –dijo el profesor señalado al único lugar vacio, el cual era el que estaba junto a mí.

Al escuchar el nombre "Mako" en seguida recordé al cretino de la tienda y a su hermano, y cuando el profesor dijo que se tendría que sentar al lado mío, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue 'alguien, por favor, máteme'.

-hola –saludo el chico, que, al parecer, no se acordaba de mí, aunque aun así no saludo con las mejores ganas.

-hola –le respondí secamente sin demostrar ninguna emoción, y sin levantar mi mirada de la hoja.

-muy bien, habrán sus libros en la página 255, allí se lee como título "Edad Media" –dijo el profesor, y luego se puso a escribir una preguntas en la pizarra- muy bien, lean el texto y comiencen a responder las preguntas que están en la pizarra.

**¿qué les pareció? sean sinceros y realistas**

**bueno, si ustedes creían que era Mako, bueno,no se si yo soy muy obvia, o... no se**

**y... ¿les está gustando Mako en mi historia? ¿o les parece que nada que ver?**

**aaa... y lo de la ropa, seguire poniendo más links con los conjuntos, espero que les guste la ropa (den consejos de si les gusta la ropa, o si quieran cambiar algo)**

**dejen sus opiniones, criticas, recomendaciones para hacer este fanfic mejor.**

**bueno, y eso es todo amigo xD, nos leemos mañana, o como mucho pasado.**

**adios, Korra**


	5. Chapter 5

**MtezPS: jaja, no te preocupes, Gia no aparece en un par de capitulos, pero ella sera bastante importante en esta historia  
**

**Plistintake 0.o: muchas gracias, me gusta escribir esta historia, y si a ustedes les gusta, yo soy feliz. **

**así que aca tengo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, y... lean :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Mako POV:**

Cuando vi que hora en mi despertador eran las 7:40, me levante rápido y me fui a duchar, después fui rápido a desayunar y mi hermano Bolin y estaba despierto y listo.

-¡Bolin! Porque no me despertaste!? Ya es tarde, si no salimos rápido perderemos el colectivo! –grite a mi hermano mientras ponía mi almuerzo en la mochila, él mientras me miraba con una expresión rara, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando hasta el momento que yo llegué.

En cuanto lo pude hacer reaccionar salimos corriendo, y apenas pudimos alcanzar el colectivo, que iba retrasado por la cantidad de gente en el.

Cuando legamos a la parada más cercana a la escuela ya eran las 8:25, faltaban 5 minuto para el toque de timbre, y todavía nos faltaba caminar 2 calles para llegar a la escuela.

Cuando al fin entramos a la escuela, Bolin y yo nos dirigimos a secretaria a buscar nuestros horarios, pero para nuestra suerte, había una larga fila de chicos esperando sus horarios. Cuando al fin me dieron mis horarios, ya habían pasado 5 minutos del toque de timbre, así que corrí rápido a mi casillero, deje mis cosas, y salí corriendo hacia mi salón, tenia historia con el profesor Kuruk.

Cuando llegué abrí la puerta, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, aunque esa puerta chilló muy fuerte, y para cuando estaba dentro todos estaban mirándome, y el profesor en seguida habló.

-Señor Mako! Qué suerte que llegó! –Dijo en un tono sarcástico- porque no pasa y se sienta junto a la señorita Korra –dijo señalando el único lugar vacio que quedaba en el salón.

En seguida entre al salón dispuesto a sentarme, y cuando legue vi a una linda chica de piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro y ropa azul celeste y blanca.

-hola –dije a la chica, queriendo sonar alegre, pero en vez de eso salió un saludo seco, y en ese momento me di cuenta que todavía estaba medio dormido.

-hola –me respondió secamente, sin levantar la mirada de su carpeta.

En seguida me senté en el banco junto a ella, y cuando lo hice, el profesor me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando nos dio un par de preguntas que teníamos que responder leyendo un texto.

Después de el profesor termino de hablar, abrí mi mochila para sacar mis cosas, pero después de sacar mi carpeta, me di cuenta de que en mi mochila no quedaba nada más, y después recordé que lo había dejado sobre mi cama cuando salí a las apuradas de mi habitación. Entonces decidí decirle a mi compañera trabar con ella.

-Oye –comencé a hablar- me olvide mi libro de historia en mi casa, y me preguntaba si podía trabajar contigo.

-sí, claro –dijo, y acto seguido puso el libro entre nuestros bancos para que ambos pudiéramos ver.

**Fin del POV**

Así los dos terminaron lo trabajos, y después de que cada uno fue a entregárselo al profesor, quedaron en silencio, Mako miro su reloj y todavía quedaba media hora para el recreo, así que comenzó a mandarle notas a Korra. (**negrita:** Mako, _cursiva_: Korra)

-**como te llamas?**

_-me llamo Korra_

**-eres nueva en la escuela?**

**-**_si_

**-y… ya tienes algún amigo?**

**-**_a menos de que tu cuentes como "amigo", no. Ni siquiera conozco a nadie._

**-pásame tus horarios para ver si tenemos más clases juntos.**

Korra le di sus horarios a Mako, y después de verlos, le devolvió la hoja a Korra. Él estaba a punto de decirle que tenían varias clases juntos, incluyendo la que seguía, cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien, ahora tendrán que hacer grupos de a dos, para hacer el trabajo de este semestre, que lo iremos avanzando en clase y en la casa, traten de elegir alguien con quien se lleven bien, ya que este trabajo llevara mucho tiempo –dijo el profesor, mientras se reía al decir lo último.

-Korra, ¿quieres hacer conmigo? –pregunto Mako al ver que ya casi todos ya tenían sus grupos.

-está bien, ya que eres la única persona a la que conozco, además de que ya hay varios grupos armados –respondió la morena levantando la mirada para responder.

En ese instante Mako se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento, nunca había visto completo el rostro de la morena, y también se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era esta chica. Se quedo un momento examinando su rosto, y cuando llego a sus ojos, quedó hipnotizado. Él había visto a muchas personas de la tribu agua, o que eran hijos de gente de la tribu, pero nunca, en toda su vida había visto unos ojos tan azules y cristalinos, esos ojos eran claros con un contorno más oscuro, brillantes, eran simplemente, perfectos.

Pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella nunca, ni n las revistas, había visto a un chico así. Él parecía sacado del cuento de "Blancanieves", ya que su piel era blanca como la nieve y su pelo negro como el ébano, peinado con un jopo con terminación en puntas, y sus ojos, eran de color ámbar, era de un color tan puro que solo se lo podía en color a los de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego. Pero no solo su rostro y sus ojos resaltaban, sino él en general, ya que él era musculoso alto, él parecía un actor de películas.

Pero Korra no se quedó mucho tiempo mirando a Mako ya que se sentía rara, ya que ella no quería olvidar, que aunque él era muy lindo, y estaba siendo bueno con ella, era un cretino. Cuando se dio cuenta de quedo estaba mirando fijamente, ella solamente se dio vuelta y miro hacia su carpeta. Él no se había dado cuenta de que a estaba mirando, sino hasta que ella se puso a escribir en su carpeta, y él hizo lo mismo, pero él simplemente estaba sonrojado, y no levanto su vista de la carpeta hasta después de unos minutos, cuando su rubor su hubiese pasado un poco.

* * *

**¿que les pareció? sean sinceros :D**

**dejen sus opiniones, criticas, recomendaciones para hacer este fanfic mejor**

**así que eso es todo, mañana subire un nuevo capitulo, así que esten atentos :D**

**adios, Korra :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Después de unos minutos tocó el timbre del recreo, el cual también era cambio de hora. Tan rápido como comenzó a sonar el timbre, todos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas, y Mako, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que no le dijo a Korra que la próxima clase la tendrían junto y que él la podía acompañar, no porque ella lo necesitara mucho, sino porque él quería hacerlo. Pero cuando Mako se acordó, Korra ya se había ido.

…**.Mientras tanto….**

**Korra POV:**

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo salí rápido del salón, ya que en 10 minutos tenía que ir al baño, luego a mi casillero, y luego tendría que ir a buscar el salón en donde tendría ingles.

Cuando salí del baño, quise lavarme las manos, pero en donde estaba el lavamanos, estaba lleno de chicas poniéndose maquillaje. Todas parecían que estaban "siguiendo" por así decir a una chica de cabello rojo, con ropa que al parecer era muy cara, muchos accesorios y maquillaje, la chica era linda, y si lo que quería era llamar la atención seguramente lo hacía. **(link del conjunto en mi perfil)**

Yo intenté hacer un lugar entre todas ellas, para poder lavarme las manos, cuando pude hacérmelo, me lave rápido y fui a secarme para poder ir a mi casillero. Cuando estaba dispuesta de salir del baño, empecé a escuchar risas de esas chicas, diciendo cosas sobre que mi peinado, mi ropa, y que usaba maquillaje, pero solo las ignores y seguí mi camino, solo… no valía la pena.

Con el pequeño e inesperado retraso, fui rápido a mi casillero, pero cuando llegue a el, tocó el timbre, así que me apure a sacar mis libros, y me puse a buscar rápidamente el salón de inglés. Pero cuando llegue, ya había pasado 5 minutos después de que sonó el timbre. Y cuando entré al salón, el profesor me lanzo una mirada de odio, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, hablé yo:

-lo siento mucho profesor, es que no encontraba el salón –dije rápido y pase a sentarme. Cuando estaba buscando un lugar para sentarme, vi a Mako, el cual me había guardado un asiento, justo en el mismo lugar en el que me había sentado en la clase de historia. Luego de sentarme le agradecí por lo bajo.

-muchas gracias por guardarme un lugar, no sabía que también tendrías ingles conmigo –dije por lo bajo.

-no hay de qué, y si, tenemos varias clases juntos, después te digo bien cuales son –me respondió susurrando con una sonrisa.

Después de que Mako me respondió, empecé a escuchar unas risas, las cuales en seguida reconocí, eran la de la chica pelirroja del baño, con otras chicas más, que también estaban con ella. Mi sangre estaba hirviendo, sabía que esas chicas se estaban riendo de mí, ya que lo habían hecho en el baño, y ahora lo estaban haciendo, después de que yo llegue.

-¿Qué paso Korra? De repente te quedaste callada –dijo Mako- ¿Qué, no te caigo bien como para tener muchas clases juntos?

- ¿qué?! No, eso no me molesta, mi problemas son las chicas de allí atrás, la que se están riendo ¿quiénes son?

- la pelirroja es Ginger, ella es como "la más popular" de la escuela. Es que sus padres tienen buenos trabajos, y son ricos, por lo que ella siempre tiene todo lo que quiere; además de ser animadora de la escuela, y todo eso. Después esta Zhu Li, es la que tiene el perlo negro y anteojos, en realidad ella es más como una "asistente" de Ginger. Y después siempre hay chicas que están atrás de ella, para "sentirse populares", como si fuese la gran cosa ser amigo de Ginger –dijo Mako rodando los ojos- ¿por qué? ¿qué paso con ellas?

-nada de qué preocuparse, sino que llegue tarde a la clase porque me hicieron retrasarme en el baño cuando se maquillaban.

-ellas siempre son así, son de esa chicas que solo se preocupa por la ropa y el maquila, no les importa mostrar quienes son realmente, y cuando conocen a alguien, solo lo consideran "su amigo" si está bien vestido o si es popular.

Así seguimos hablando con Mako, casi toda la clase, ya que en ingles no hacíamos gran cosa. Después de que termino la clase, tuvimos otra clase más, y después el almuerzo, en el que Mako me dijo que coma con él y con sus amigos, para que no esté sola.

Cuando legamos a la mesa él me presento a sus amigos.

-chicos, ella es Korra, es nueva en la escuela –dijo Mako presentándome ante sus amigos, a lo que hice una cara de face palm en mí mente.

-hola Korra, bienvenida, mi nombre es Hassok –dijo el chico saludando, mientras tomaba mi mano para besarla, y lo primero que pensé fue 'este chico es un mujeriego, y al parecer también debe de ser un chupamedias'.

-Hassok! Basta! La vas a asustar –dijo una chica de pelo negro mientras se separaba de Mako, al que recién había saludado- hola, mi nombre es Asami, espero que seamos amigas –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que yo le respondí con el mismo gesto.

Después de saludar a otro par de personas nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer. Mientras que comíamos charlábamos, por lo que ellos me conocieron más, y yo los conocí a ellos. Pero en todo el almuerzo no deje de notar que Asami y Mako estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, y no paraban de reír, y Asami no dejaba de mirar a Mako. Y después de un rato me decidí y pregunte.

-ustedes se ven muy tiernos juntos, ¿desde hace cuanto están saliendo? –les pregunte, a lo que ellos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, y luego el resto de los chico comenzaron a reír. Yo realmente no sabía que pensar.

-no Korra, jaja, Asami y yo no estamos saliendo, ella es mi mejor amiga, desde que somos pequeños –dijo Mako mientras que estaba calmando su risa.

-a demás, yo soy la novia de su hermano, Bolin y yo salimos desde hace un par de años, yo no lo engañaría con nadie, menos con su propio hermano –dijo Asami sin poder parar de reír.

Así seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que ya fue hora de volver a clases.

Tuve un par de clases más, una fue con Asami, y la otra con Asami y con Mako. Después de que termino la última clase me fui a mi casa. Estaba cansada, aunque las clases en el templo aire de la isla eran mucho más largas que y aburridas que las de la escuela.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, vi que Gia no estaba allí, no me preocupe mucho, supuse que ella estaría jugando con alguien que conoció, o que estaba en el parque, ella sabía que era libre de hacer lo que quiera, aunque con cuidado, sin lastimarse o poniéndose en peligro. Y también sabía que para las ya tenía que estar en el departamento, solo era para estar más seguras.

Después de un par de horas ya eran las 8:15, y yo ya estaba preocupada porque Gia todavía no había vuelto a casa. Yo ya estaba saliendo para ir a buscarla, cuando de repente alguien me detuvo…

* * *

**¿qué les pareció? sean sinceros :3**

**perdón por no haber subido anoche, es que en la casa de mi papa no hay Internet, y no lo pude subir**

**Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo esta historia, para mi realmente significa mucho :3**

**dejen sus opiniones, criticas, recomendaciones para hacer este fic mejor :3**

**así que eso es todo, y mañana (o pasado mañana) subiré el próximo capitulo**

**ádios, Korra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Yo ya estaba saliendo para ir a buscarla, cuando de repente alguien me detuvo…

-Korra! ¿Donde ibas? –preguntó la niña

-Gia!, estaba por ir a buscarte, pensé que habíamos arreglado que podías hacer lo que quisieras, siempre y cuando volvieras a las 7, y ya son las 8:20, ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunte con intriga, aunque al mismo tiempo aliviada de ella estaba bien.

-Yo… mmm… estaba en la casa de una de mis compañeras de la escuela –dijo ella nerviosa- perdón que no te avisé, pero igual su padre me trajo.

-ok, si tu lo dices… pero igual, para la próxima avísame –dije, mientras ella parecía que se calmaba un poco.

-bueno, ¿por qué mejor no entramos en vez de quedarnos en la calle? –dije, ya que estaba comenzando a tener frio.

-sí, vamos, y… ¿Qué vamos a comer? –pregunto rápidamente mientras se frotaba la panza.

Yo reí y luego subimos al departamento. Cuando ya estábamos allí, me puse a cocinar mientras hablábamos de cómo nos fue en el día, y después de comer ambas nos fuimos a dormir, porque ya era tarde.

_Era un día lindo, y Tenzin había llevado a Korra conocer Ciudad Republica. Ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho, se había mudado al Templo Aire de la Isla hacia ya casi 4 años, y esta era su primera salida a la ciudad. _

_Después de un rato de caminar, se distrajo mirando una vidriera de una juguetería, y cuando se dio vuelta para volver con su mentor, él ya no estaba. Ella se asusto mucho, estaba en una ciudad grande, la cual ella no conocía, había perdido a su mentor, y no sabía qué hacer._

_Ella comenzó a correr para encontrarlo, pero después de un rato ya estaba exhausta, y todavía no había ni rastro de él. Siguió caminando un rato más, y llego a una calle en la que habían muchos mercados, y empezó a preguntar a todas las personas que se encontraba, si alguien había visto al concejal Tenzin, pero todos les contestaban que no, que seguramente debía de estar en su casa._

_Después de un rato de hablar con personas, fue a preguntarle a una anciana en una tienda_

_-señora, no vio usted al concejal Tenzin? –preguntó inocentemente._

_- si, el… -esta comenzó a responder, pero se detuvo cuando vio una auto que se estaba aproximando – niña, te tienes que ir, no es seguro que estés aquí en estos momentos –termino diciendo la señora con expresión de miedo en su rostro._

_Luego de decir esto, la señora se metió en su tienda, y cuando la niña quiso ver, ya había mucha gente corriendo en dirección hacia ella, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya toda esa gente se había ido. Ella empezó a caminar, cuando de repente se choco con un niño, que parecía de su edad. _

_-qué estás haciendo?! –dijo el niño mientras la miraba con cara de estupefacción, aunque no le dio tiempo a responder- no importa, vamos! –dijo tomándola de la muñeca mientras comenzaban a correr_

_Los niños corrieron, aunque ella no sabía que estaba pasando, ella solo seguía a ese desconocido. Después de unos minutos ellos entraron en un callejón, y se detuvieron, hasta estar seguros de que no había nadie cerca._

_-qué está pasando? ¿por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto inocentemente la niña, aunque estaba media inquieta._

_-shhh! Quédate callada! No nos tienen que oír, o nos harán daño –respondió el niño._

_-quienes son ellos? Quienes nos están persiguiendo? –susurro la niña mirándolo fijamente a su compañero de la bufanda roja._

_-ellos son de la triple amenaza, son mafiosos que vienen y le quitan el dinero a la gente de las tiendas, pero a veces se pasan de la raya y comienzan a atacar a la gente, por eso es que estamos escondidos, porque hoy es uno de esos días, y acaban de incendiar un par de tiendas e hirieron a muchas personas –respondió sin parar de mirar hacia afuera para ver que no se acerquen esos bravucones –listo, ya podemos salir, ya se fueron –dijo mientras salía y luego tomó la mano de la niña para ayudarla_

_- oye, me puedes ayudar, no conozco la ciudad, y me perdí –preguntó la niña de los ojos azules._

_-si claro, a donde tienes que ir, o a quien tienes que buscar? –Pregunto el niño con curiosidad-_

_-estoy buscando al concejal Tenzin, pero prefiero ir a tomar el ferri para ir al Templo Aire de la Isla, porque no creo que con toda la gente en la ciudad pueda encontrarlo –dijo la niña pensativa._

_-¿eres hija del concejal Tenzin!? –pregunto el niño asombrado_

_-no! él es mi mentor, él tiene una hija unos años menor que yo, yo no soy su hija, solo estudio aire control con él –dijo la morena de ojos azules_

_-bueno, entonces vamos al puerto, si solo quieres volver casa –dijo el niño mientras señalaba el rumbo._

_Ambos niños comenzaron a caminar._

_-y… como es que estudias aire control? No era que solo el concejal sabe hacer aire control? –pregunto el niño de los ojos color ámbar intentando sacar un tema de conversación._

_-sí, pero yo también puedo hacer aire control, tal como manejar otros elementos –dijo ella, sin saber que nadie sabía que ella estaba viva._

_-wow, puedes manejar más de un elemento, eso debe de ser divertido –él dijo sin reaccionar a lo que la niña le estaba diciendo._

_-y tú? eres un maestro fuego? O eres un no maestro? –pregunto la niña_

_-soy un maestro fuego, pero no uso mí control, a menos de que sea muy necesario –respondió el niño._

_-por qué? –seguía interrogando la niña_

_-porque no me gusta, me hace sentir mal –respondió él secamente, y le dio a entender a ella de que no quería hablar del tema._

_Quedaron uno minutos en un silencio incomodo, sin saber que decir, hasta que él decidió hablar_

_-y… hace mucho llegaste aquí? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio._

_-vine al Templo hace casi cuatro años, pero luego me tuve que ir un 2 años al reino tierra, y después otros 2 años a la Nación del Fuego. Pero volví hace casi tres semanas, y esta es la primera vez que salí a la ciudad, y mientras que mire una vidriera, perdí a Tenzin, y buscándolo me perdí yo, y bueno, después te encontré –dijo ella mientras que respondía con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro- y tu? Vives hace mucho aquí?_

_-yo nací aquí –comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder seguir._

_-Korra! Al fin te encontré! ¿Dónde te habías metido? estaba muy preocupado –dijo Tenzin abrazándola, mientras el niño los miraba, él ya había decidido que era mejor volver por donde vino._

_-Tenzin, puedes ir al ferri, yo ahora voy, me quiero despedir de mi amigo –pregunto la niña mientras su mentor asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro y ella salía corriendo hacia el niño_

_-hey chico de ciudad! Gracias por haber ayudado a llegar hasta aquí devuelta –dijo la ojiazules dirigiéndole una sonrisa a aquel chico, que sin conocerla, la había ayudado, sin incluso saber su nombre_

_-no hay de que, capas que algún día nos podamos volver a ver –dijo él con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas._

_-sí, eso me gustaría –dijo ella dándole un beso en su mejilla, lo que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran aun más- me tengo que ir, pero, supongo que nos veremos pronto –dijo ella mientras se despedía y volvía al ferri que estaba por salir a su destino._

Ambos se despiertan en medio de la noche, cada uno en su habitación, cuando miran su reloj, eran las 3 y media de la mañana, ambos piensan, cada uno por su lado, en el sueño que acababan de tener, ninguno de los dos podía creer que estaban teniendo ese sueño después de tantos años. Pero ninguno de los dos se percato de quienes eran las personas de sus sueños.

**¿que les pareció? sean sinceros :D**

**dejen sus opiniones, criticas, aplausos, abucheos, y recomendaciones :3**

**mañana subíre el próximo capitulo, pero por ahora, esto es todo :D**

**adios, Korra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

El resto de la semana paso normalmente, con la única excepción, que era que ambos habían estado teniendo ese sueño casi todas las noches, ninguno de los dos lo tenía desde hacía más de 7 años, y tampoco podían entender porque justo ahora comenzaban a tenerlo otra vez, ninguno de los dos reconocía a la otra persona de su sueño, pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia, ya que ambos decían que solo era un "viejo recuerdo de niño sin importancia".

Cuando llego el fin de semana, Korra tuvo que ir al consejo, ya que tenía que hablar con Tenzin. Cuando ella llego, vio a Tenzin hablando con otros concejales, él la vio mientras ella se acercaba lentamente, él se despidió de los otros concejales y comenzó a caminar hacia Korra.

-buen día Korra, ¿cómo estás? –pregunto Tenzin cortésmente

- hola Tenzin –le respondió Korra con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

-Korra espero que ya te hayas instalado y acostumbrado a tu departamento.

- sí, realmente es muy cómodo y no tuve ningún problema con en el.

-entonces, si ya está todo bien, supongo que ya podemos seguir con tus lecciones de aire control.

-qué?! Tan pronto?! –se quejo la chica de los ojos azules

-Korra –comenzó a hablar el maestro aire- ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que te fuiste del Templo, y que dejaste tus entrenamientos, tu estas aquí solamente para estudiar, pero tienes que cumplir con

-tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones de avatar –dijo Korra sin dejar que su maestro termine de hablar- lo sé Tenzin –dijo mientras que largaba un suspiro de resignación- entonces, cuando se supone que tengo que ir a entrenar?

-no sé cuáles son tus horarios, pero creo que para ambos va a ser más cómodo los fines de semana.

-por favor dime que no tienen que ser los dos días –dijo la morena mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de supica- dime que puede ser solo un día, por favoooor

-si quieres puede ser solo un día, pero tendría que ser todo el día, ya que tienes que entrenar mucho –dijo Tenzin mientras que veía como Korra volvía hacer su cara de resignación.

-entonces, si eso es todo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana a primera hora para entrenar –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar para irse.

- Korra, espera! Hay otra cosa que debo decirte –la detuvo Tenzin mientras que ella rodaba los ojos- ¿le has dicho a alguien que sabes controlar algún elemento?

-mmm… no, todavía no, pero pensaba en anotarme la próxima semana al equipo de pro-control, como maestra agua –dijo ella antes de que Tenzin la pueda interrumpir

-no! No tienes que decir nada de sobre tu control!

-qué!? No puedo decir que soy el avatar, y ahora tampoco puedo decir que control al menos un elemento!? –empezó gritarle a su mentor enojada- porque nadie deja que muestre quien soy realmente!? No me voy a poder esconder para siempre!

-Korra, cálmate y habla más bajo, o quieres que alguien te escuche? –comenzó a decir el monje- te estoy pidiendo que no digas que sabes hacer agua control porque están empezando a haber problemas en la ciudad.

-qué clase de problemas Tenzin? ¿Qué está pasando? –dijo la chica mientras pasaba de estar enojada a estar preocupada.

- Korra, solo quiero que te tranquilices, y no digas nada sobre tu control –dijo Tenzin tomando la muñeca de Korra para intentar calmarla.

-no me voy a tranquilizar hasta que me digas que está pasando, ¿de qué clase de problemas estás hablando? –respondió mientras se liberaba del agarre de su mentor y él suspira.

-te acuerdas de los problemas que hubieron en la ciudad hace un año? ¿en donde unos bloqueadores de Chi comenzaron a atacar a varias ciudades? –pregunto él después de unos minutos que se mantuvo en silencio.

-sí, que paso con ellos, los detuvo el ejercito del rey tierra junto con los de la nación del fuego y la tribu agua –ella respondió antes de que Tenzin siga hablando.

-todos pensaron que ya se había terminado todo eso, pero ellos están en ciudad republica, y ahora son muchos más, más fuertes y tienen armas muy poderosas, y están capturando a muchos maestros, por lo que quiero que mantengas tu perfil bajo para que no te pase nada malo.

-está bien, pero necesito que me prometas algo –dijo la morena mientras bajaba la mirada.

-sí, cualquier cosa Korra

-prométeme que si llega a pasar algo muy grave, con todo esto de los bloqueadores de Chi, me vas a decir de inmediato, y yo ayudare a luchar contra ellos –dijo firmemente mientras miraba a los ojos de su mentor.

-no Korra, no hare eso, mi deber es cuidarte para que no te pase nada –comenzó a hablar el maestro aire, pero la avatar lo detuvo.

- ya sé que tu deber es cuidarme, pero mi deber es proteger al mundo. Así que quiero que me digas, por favor, prométemelo –dijo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Tenzin.

-está bien, te llamare si llega a haber cualquier inconveniente –Respondió Tenzin después de dar un suspiro de resignación.

Después de esto Korra se despidió de Tenzin y salió corriendo del consejo, ella iría comprar comida y luego se iría al departamento con Gia.

Cuando llego al supermercado, fue a la parte de verdulería, y cuando estaba buscando las verduras, encontró a alguien, alguien con quien había estado casi toda la semana, alguien con quien compartía la mayoría de sus clases, un chico que era un cretino, pero al mismo tiempo era su primer amigo en la escuela, era su "amigo cretino": Mako. Cuando Mako la vio fue a saludarla.

-hey Korra! –dijo Mako a un par de meros mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-hola Mako! –saludo Korra alegremente- como estas?

-bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Mako torpemente

-vengo a comprar un tomate –dijo mientras que le mostraba un tomate que tenía en la mano, y comenzó a reír.

-sí, eso tiene sentido –dijo mientras que se reía. Ambos empezaron a hablar mientras que compraba, pero se quedaron mucho tiempo hablando hasta que terminaron de comprar, y luego cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

**En la casa de Mako:**

-hey Bo! Ya llegue –dijo Mako mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él

-al fin! Te tardaste una eternidad! Trajiste las galletas que me gustan? –preguntó Bolín mientras comenzaba a buscar en las bolsas.

- si Bolin, las traje, ahora ayúdame a guardar todas las cosas así me pongo a cocinar –dijo Mako mientras le mostraba la caja de galletas a su hermano.

Después de guardar todas las cosas, Mako se puso a cocinar.

-y… ¿por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Bolin a su hermano mayor.

-porque me encontré a una amiga y nos quedamos hablando –respondió.

-espera… ¿una amiga? ¿Desde cuándo tienes amigas Mako? La única amiga que tienes es mi novia, a todas las demás chicas las rechazas porque piensas que son tontas –dijo el menor mientras miraba a su hermano.

- bueno, pero ahora tengo una amiga –respondió secamente.

- ¿quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿de dónde la conoces? ¿hace cuando la conoces? –empezó el ojiverdes a bombardear con preguntas a su hermano.

-espera! No tantas preguntas! Es una chica de la escuela, se llama Korra, la conozco desde el comienzo de la semana pasada, porque compartimos muchas clases –respondió sin sacar la vista de la comida que estaba cocinando.

-¿es la que pensó que tu y Asami estaban saliendo?

-sí, es ella, supongo que Asami ya te ha hablado de Korra, ¿verdad?

-sí, me dijo un par de cosas, más que nada lo que vio en los almuerzos, que era que tu no parabas de mirarla y de reír por todo lo que decía –dijo Bolin mientras reía al ver que su hermano se sonrojaba.

-yo… yo no la miro y me río de todo lo que ella dice! –dijo a la defensiva mientras bajaba su rostro que ya estaba rojo como un tomate.

-awwwwww, Maki está enamorado! –dijo tiritando el menor mientras reía de la reacción de su hermano.

-qué!? Eso no es cierto! –dijo a la defensiva mientras servía la comida en los platos.

- vamos Mako! Admítelo! Mira como te pones, es obvio! Además has estado toda la semana en las nubes, no te das cuenta de lo obvio que eres.

-soy muy obvio?

-ja! Lo admitiste! Y no, no eres tan obvio, pero para mí sí, porque soy tu hermano y te conozco muy bien, y sé que no te haces amigo de cualquier chica, ni tampoco te pones tan nervioso cuando hablamos de cualquier persona.

-pero no sé si me gusta, ella me cae muy bien, es muy hermosa y parece muy buena persona, hay algo de ella que me "atrae", pero como que al mismo tiempo me intimida. Es algo raro –dijo Mako antes de meterse comida a la boca.

Bolin miró a Mako con una mirada de extrañeza, él no entendía lo que su hermano quería decir. Ante esta reacción, Mako rodo los ojos y respondió.

-Nada Bolin, solo… que no quiero pensar en chicas en este momento, solo quiero concentrarme en terminar la escuela, y ver que hago con mi vida después de que termine la preparatoria –dijo después de un suspiro.

-Mako, tú no puedes decidir cuándo te enamoras, eso solo pasa, y creo que te está pasando –respondió Bolin con un tono burlón.

-bueno… como digas, ahora, podemos por favor cambiar de tema?

**¿que les pareció? sean sinceros :D**

**bueno, no se si voy a poder seguir siguiendo capítulos todos días, pero lo voy a intentar :3**

** dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, aplausos, abucheos en algún review**

**entonces... esto fue todo por hoy, y nos vemos mañana, o cuando pueda subir el próximo capitulo**

**adios, Korra :D**


	9. capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9:**

En la mañana Korra despertó temprano, bastante temprano, ya que tenía que ir a entrenar con Tenzin, y eso le llevaría todo el día.

Ella se baño, preparo un pequeño desayuno, y se fue. No despertó a Gia, porque ella ya sabía que Korra se iría temprano en la mañana, aunque no sabía a dónde.

Era temprano, alrededor de las 6:40 de la mañana, pero era la primera salida del ferri Templo aire de la Isla. Cuando llego a la isla fue directo a comedor del templo, en donde la estaba esperando Tenzin junto a Jinora, Ikki y Meelo ya listos para empezar a entrenar.

Cuando Jinora e Ikki vieron entrar a Korra al comedor, se levantaron rápido de sus asiento y fueron rápido a abrazarla mientras gritaban "Korra" en unisonó. Después de una cálida bienvenida, todos fueron hacia el patio para comenzar a entrenar.

Korra nunca había podido hacer ni la más mínima ráfaga de viento, y tampoco había comenzado a entrenar el aire control, porque era el último de los elementos que ella debía aprender a controlar según el ciclo del avatar. Korra no había vivido toda su vida, desde que se fue del Polo Sur, en Ciudad Republica, ella vivió 3 años y medio en la tribu agua del norte, ya que todavía no había terminado su entrenamiento de agua control, después 4 años en el Reino Tierra, y 4 años más en la Nación Del Fuego.

Cuando llegaron, Tenzin dijo que empezarían con unos movimientos básicos, los cuales le dijo a Jinora que muestre. Estos movimientos consistían en dar vueltas en forma de espiral lentamente, hasta terminar con ambas manos juntas delante de ella haciendo mover las hojas de un árbol que estaba en frente de ellos. Ikki y Meelo lo hicieron sin problemas, cuando llego el turno de Korra, ella estaba confiada, pero aun así no pudo hacer aire control, ella no entendía por qué; había hecho todos lo movimiento como se los había mostrado Jinora, pero no pudo ni siquiera mover una sola hoja del árbol.

Korra comenzó a frustrarse, y volvió a hacer los movimientos varias veces, pero cada vez se frustraba más, y ninguno de los intentos pasó nada.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?! –se gritaba a si misma Korra mientras volvía a hacer los movimientos, y lanzaba golpes al aire, sin poder producir una sola ráfaga.

-Korra, cálmate, no te exijas tanto, esto no es algo que puedas forzar –dijo Tenzin poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la adolescente- tal vez esto no sea lo mejor para empezar tu entrenamiento, ahora vamos a ir a meditar, porque ser un maestro aire no solo es solo controlar aire, sino que también tenemos que estar en contacto con nosotros mismos, y tu también tienes que aprender a conectarte con tus vidas anteriores.

-está bien, si tu lo dices –dijo Korra dando un suspiro.

* * *

Tenzin guio a Korra y a sus hijos hacia el área de meditación. En cuanto llegaron, Tenzin le mostro a Korra como era la posición que debía tomar, y luego se pusieron a meditar. Después de un rato de estar en esa posición, Korra que se había aburrido, y no sentía la meditación estuviese haciendo algo, entonces abro los ojos para ver cómo estaban los otros.

-Korra, cierra los ojos –dijo Tenzin con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía meditando.

-creo que lo estoy haciendo mal –dijo Korra haciendo un puchero.

-no tienes que hacer nada, solo cierra los ojos e intenta conectarte contigo misma, tienes que estar relajada y concentrada, mira a Melo –le respondió su mentor, señalando a su hijo menor.

-yo creo que él está dormido –respondió mientras oía roncar al pequeño niño.

-¿qué?! Bueno… por lo menos domina la parte de la relajación. Después de esto, Korra intento una vez más la meditación, pero otra vez no paso nada, así que se paró y para irse.

-Korra, donde crees que vas? ¡Tienes que meditar! –dijo Tenzin mientras perdía la paciencia.

-Voy a buscar un jugo de lee chi –dijo cuando ya se había alejado un par de metros.

-papii, puedo ir a buscar yo también un jugo de lee chi? –pregunto Ikki a su padre

-no –respondió secamente el maestro aire, mientras veía a Korra alejándose, a Jinora meditando, a Ikki suplicando con su carita de perrito triste y a Meelo dormido cayendo de espalda contra el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tato Korra entro a la cocina del templo, ese lugar era como su casa, al menos lo era más que su propia casa, ella ya sabía sonde estaba cada cosa. Cuando entró voy a Pema cocinando el almuerzo, ella la saludo y luego tomo un vaso para después ir hacia la heladera a tomar la jarra de jugo de lee chi para servirse.

Después de esto, Korra cerró la puerta de la heladera y fue a sentarse a la barra de la cocina, y veía mientras Pema cocinaba. Ella vio como unas acolitas intentaron ayudarla con las labores de la cocina, pero Pema solo las aparto del lugar y les dijo 'no estoy enferma, solo estoy embarazada', esto hizo que Korra de una pequeña risita por lo bajo.

-y, Korra, por qué no estás en tu entrenamiento? –pregunto Pema con un típico tono de regaño maternal, Korra ya lo conocía bien a ese tono, Pema había sido como una madre para ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-es que me aburre meditar, no sé hacerlo, no me salé, y ni hablar del aire control, lo intente muchas veces a los movimientos, pero no puedo hacerlo –respondió la adolescente con una sensación de frustración en su mirada.

-Korra –empezó Pema a hablar con un tono de voz muy dulce- esto no va a ser algo que tú puedas forzar, el aire es el elemento de la libertad, tienes que olvidarte de todos los entrenamiento de los demás elementos y de la rigidez que tienes que tener con ellos, y ahora solo concentrarte en moverte libremente –termino de decir dándole a Korra unas palmaditas sobre su hombro.

-ahora, ayúdame a preparar la mesa para comer –dijo la mujer mientras la daba los platos a la joven para que los lleve a la mesa.

* * *

Después de almorzar, Tenzin llevo a Korra a un santuario que tenía el templo, ese lugar era muy sagrado era donde su padre, el Avatar Aang iba a meditar cuando tenía que conectarse con una de sus vidas anteriores. Él la llevo a ese lugar, porque pensó que la energía que emitía ese santuario podría ayudar a Korra a meditar.

Después de un par de horas de estar allí, Korra no sentía nada y ya se estaba aburriendo, pero en un momento vio muchas caras que le parecían conocidas, y muchas voces que la nombraban. Ella no sabía de quienes eran esas voces, ni porque la llamaban, lo único que sabía era que todas le resultaban muy familiares, aunque no sabía de donde las conocía.

Korra abrió los ojos de repente, sin saber que había pasado, recordaba las voces, y recordaba los rostros, pero en ese momento solo pensó que mientras que intentaba meditar se quedo dormida, y que eso solo había sido un sueño.

Al ver Tenzin que Korra no pudo hacer nada en todo el día, decidió dejarla "salir antes" de su entrenamiento, para no hacer que lla se esfuerce tanto en su primer día de entrenamiento.

* * *

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Korra tomo el ferri para regresar a Ciudad Republica. Cuando llego al puerto ya eran casi las cuatro y veinte. Tomo su bolso, bajo del ferri y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento que estaba como a 15 cuadras de allí.

Korra caminaba tranquila, sin apuros y escuchando música por la calle, cuando de repente alguien que estaba detrás de ella le tapo los ojos, ella se asusto y lo primero que hizo fue dar un golpe con su codo a la persona que tenia atrás, después de que aseguro de que quien estaba atrás de ella estaba herido por el golpe, se dio vuelta para ver quién era, y para su mala suerte, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que: Mako.

-Mako! Lo siento mucho! No sabía que eras tu! –habló rápido la morena mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-pegas fuerte para ser una chica, pero por lo menos sabes defenderte –respondió el adolescente bromeando mientras ponía sus manos sobre su estomago.

-eres idiota ¿verdad? ¡Cómo vas a venir por detrás mío en la calle! Pensé que eras un ladrón –dijo Korra intentando calmarse del susto que su amigo le había dado.

-lo siento! No sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera, y tampoco sabía que por querer sorprenderte me iba a ganar tal golpe.

-oye, en serio lo siento mucho, pero no sabía que eras tu –dijo intentando no reír, pero no pudo más y comenzó a reír.

-qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto el chico mientras fruncía el ceño.

-nada, jaja, es que si te pones a pensar en todo lo que paso es divertido –dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara, y vio que su amigo también comenzaba a reír- deja recompensártelo ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?

-en realidad yo tenía que ir a ver a mi hermano, pero, sí, me gustaría –respondió el chico mientras recomponía del golpe.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia una heladería que estaba a un par de cuadras de allí, justo en el centro de la ciudad. Después de comprar los helados, ambos salieron del local y empezaron a dar vueltas por el centro, hasta que después de un rato se aburrieron de caminar y fueron hacia el departamento de Mako, ella lo dejaría y luego se iría a su casa.

Cuando llegamos estábamos por entrar, y de repente vemos a Asami que estaba corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos, ella estaba muy agitada, colorada, y tenía los ojos hinchados y con lagrimas.

-hey Asami! Que paso? Porque estas así? –pregunto el chico mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

-yo… yo… -intento empezar, pero ella estaba muy angustiada, y su voz se empezaba a quebrar.

-Asami, cálmate, respira hondo y dinos lo que necesitar decirnos –dijo Korra mientras intentaba secar sus lagrimas. Después de un minuto Asami pudo reaccionar y habló.

-secuestraron a Bolin.

* * *

**chan chan channnnnnn (imaginen musica de suspenso :3)**

**les gusto? sean ****sinceros ._.**

**bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mi histotia, que la siguen y que dejan sus review, aunque no lo crean, recibir los review me hace sentir muy feliz, y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que gracias a todos :3**

**perdon por hacerlos esperar, ya sabía como iba a ser este capitulo, pero no sabía como expresarlo, y al que le sigue ya tengo una parte escrita, otra gran parte pensada, y me falta el final**

**así que eso es todo por hoy, y no olviden de dejar sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, aplausos, abucheos, etc. en los reviews :3**

**adiosito, Korra**


	10. Chapter 10: la revelación parte 1

**Capitulo 10:**

**La revelación parte 1:**

-secuestraron a Bolin –alcanzo a decir antes de comenzar a llorar desenfrenadamente, mientras que Mako y Korra se miraban y entraban en shock.

-Después de que pudieron reaccionar, entraron al departamento de Mako, en donde Korra iba guiando a Asami y la llevó hasta donde estaba el sofá, para que se siente.

-Asami, cálmate y dinos que pasó –dijo Mako intentando calmar a la novia de su hermano- ¿qué pasó con Bolin?

Asami estaba muy agitada, por lo que Korra le alcanzó un vaso de agua y un pequeño paquete que pañuelos. Después de unos minutos logro calmarse y comenzó a contar lo que había pasado.

-yo… yo estaba con Bolin, Hassok y otros amigo en el parque, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo estábamos hablando, sin molestar a nadie. Pero de repente aparecieron unos bloqueadores de Chi, y empezaron a atacar a todos los que estábamos en el parque. En eso, Bolin y Hassok comenzaron a atacarlos para protegernos y yo comencé a defendernos, tanto a mí como a Bolin. Pero en eso, uno de los bloqueadores con los que yo estaba peleando, me golpeo en la espalda, y mientras estaba paralizada, vi como noqueaban a Bolin y a Hassok, y luego me noquearon a mí, pero hasta que perdí del todo el conocimiento, vi que subían a un camión a Bolin, a Hassok y a otros maestros que estaba luchando en el parque, y-y lu-luego se lo-os lle-llevaro-on –estaba hablando Asami, hasta que su voz comenzó a quebrarse y empezó a llorar. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente tapándose su rostro con las manos mientras que Korra la abrasaba para calmarla.

Todos quedaron callados, lo único que se oía era a Asami llorando. Después de unos minutos se compuso y logro seguir hablando.

-cuando desperté habían pasado unos 10 o 15 minutos, estaban todos mis amigos alrededor, y pensé que solo me había desmayado y había tenido un mal sueño, pero no, Bolin no estaba –siguió Asami, pero se le empezó a quebrar la voz- Cuando miré a mi alrededor vi un par de ambulancias y muchos paramédicos, ellos intentaron ponerme en una camilla y llevarme al hospital, pero yo no los deje, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, yo salí corriendo, e hice lo que pude para venir a buscarte Mako.

Cuando termino de hablar, Korra miro a Mako, el estaba paralizado, en shock, intentando analizar lo que Asami acababa de decirle. Korra se acerco a él. Él solo la miro, pero sintió unas lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos, en ese momento, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue salir corriendo hacia el baño. Korra y Asami solo se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Asami se recuperaba del hiperventilo que tubo a causa del llanto.

Después de unos minutos ambas chicas escucharon el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, por lo que ambas miraron a la puerta del baño y vieron a Mako salir de allí. Ninguna alcanzó a decir nada, porque Mako comenzó a hablar.

-iré a buscar a Bolin –dijo Mako secamente mientras que tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta del departamento.

-espera! –lo detuvo Asami- yo iré contigo.

-no, no estás en condiciones, estas muy inestable –respondió el chico.

-pero… no puedes ir solo, ¿y si te llegara a pasar algo malo? –pregunto Asami un tanto paranoica.

- Asami… yo pued

-yo te voy a acompañar –empezó a decir la morena mientras interrumpía a su amigo- vas a necesitar ayuda, más aun si los que tienen a tu hermano son bloqueadores de Chi.

-Korra, no vas a venir conmigo, yo puedo hacer esto solo, no necesito ayuda.

-hey presumido, déjame ayudarte –respondió Korra mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Mako, y él solo daba un suspiro de resignación.

-bien, vamos a ir a la sede de la triple amenaza, para ver si ellos saben algo –dijo Mako mientras planeaba lo que tenían que hacer.

-está bien, pero… antes de irnos, necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo Korra mientras miraba a Asami- necesito que te quedes en mi departamento, y que cuides a Gia, ella se está quedando en mi casa, tiene 8 años. Necesito que te quedes con ella hasta que yo vuelva.

-sí, no hay problema –dijo Asami mientras que asentía.

Después de eso los tres chicos salieron del departamento y fuero a la plaza, en donde estaba el auto de Asami, luego fueron hasta la casa de Korra. Ella le dio las llaves a Asami, y le dijo que Gia llegaría a más tardar a las 7.

Después de despedirse de ella, Korra y Mako salieron del departamento y tomaron el colectivo hacia la parte baja de la ciudad, en donde ese encontraba la sede de la triple amenaza.

-qué raro, suelen haber varios tipos de seguridad en la entrada –dijo Mako mientras examinaba el lugar- tenemos que tener cuidado de no llamar la atención para…

Antes de que Mako pudiera seguir hablando, Korra lo interrumpió tirando la puerta hacia al suelo con una patada, por lo que Mako miro a su compañera extrañado. Pero antes que pudiese decirle nada, se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie. Pero vio que allí había habido una pelea, ya que estaba todo muy desordenado, y había varias señales de abolladuras en las paredes y cosas rotas por todo el suelo. Ambos chicos se pusieron a buscar hojas, mapas, informes, hasta dentro de la computadora, algo que pudiera por lo menos darles una pista de donde encontrar a Bolin.

Mientras que buscaban, Mako oyó un ruido en el sótano del lugar, por lo que fue a investigar, deseando que allí haya alguien que pudiera decirles algo.

-que haces? encontraste algo? –pregunto Korra mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

-shhh, creo que oí algo abajo, acompáñame –dijo el chico mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo.

Cuando llegaron al sótano del lugar ambos chicos estaba listos para atacar, pero esta no fue necesario, ya que lo único que había en aquel lugar eran jaulas con animales dentro. Cuando se aseguraron de que no había nadie en aquel lugar comenzaron a ver a los animales, todos eran exóticos.

-porque hay tantos animales aquí? –pregunto Korra sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

-porque además de mafiosos, la triple amenaza trafican animales exóticos a los zoológicos –respondió Mako secamente mientras veía a los animales.

-pero… ellos están sufriendo, no están en su habitad natural, y tampoco en un ambiente seguro según su… -empezó Korra, pero su voz se fue apagando en las últimas palabras cuando vio una jaula grande, con un animal enorme de color blanco dentro.

Mako miro extrañado mientras buscaba a Korra con la mirada, porque no sabía no había terminado su oración. Cuando la encontró, vio que estaba al lado de la jaula de un perro-oso polar, mirando al animal con nostalgia.

-Korra! Aléjate de esa jaula! Esos animales son muy agresivos y peligrosos –le grito el chico mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para alejarla.

-suéltame! –dijo con voz enojada mientras se soltaba del agarre de Mako- ya sé como son estos animales! Mi mascota ERA un perro-oso polar, solo quiero verlo, no me pasara nada –dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a la jaula del enorme animal. Luego extendió su mano lentamente hacia el animal para que la oliera y tomara confianza de ella.

El animal gruño un poco mientras que ella se acercaba, pero después de olfatear su mano, dejo que la chica se acercara. Korra solo se puso a mimar las orejas del animal, mientras que Mako miraba extrañado al ver que el perro-oso polar no le hacía nada a la morena.

-hola nena! Que linda que eres! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta este feo lugar? –le hablaba Korra al animal con el tono de voz que una madre le habla a su bebe: un tono estúpidamente meloso y ridículo.

-como sabes que es una hembra y no un macho? –pregunto estúpidamente Mako

-solo mírala Mako: con esta carita tan linda no puede ser un macho, además, si no me crees, puedes fijarte tu mismo –dijo la morena e forma desafiante.

-no, creo que prefiero creerte, pero… no es muy peligroso estar tan cerca de ese animal? No sabes ni de donde pudo haber salido –dijo Mako mientras miraba a Korra.

Korra solo rodo sus ojos y siguió mimando al perro-oso polar. En un momento se detuvo, en su mirada se veía que estaba recordando algo, unos segundos después solo negó con su cabeza. Luego mientras que seguía en sus pensamientos, bajo su mano hasta en cuello del enorme animal y busco entre todo ese pelaje, y quedo paralizada al encontrar lo que buscaba: una pequeña placa que tenía un nombre tallado_, _la placa estaba atada a un pequeño collar, el cual no se llegaba a ver por la cantidad de pelaje de la perra-oso polar.

-Naga –dijo en voz baja Korra mientras miraba al animal, el cual comenzó a mover la cola.

-¿qué? –pregunto Mako, el cual no había escuchado lo que la chica dijo.

-ella… es Naga… era… ES mi mascota, no puedo creer que ésta aquí, no me imagino por lo que debes haber pasado nena –dijo Korra mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de su mascota.

-Korra, tenemos que irnos, despídete de ella y vámonos, tenemos que buscar a Bolin –dijo Mako mientas que apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Korra.

-no! No la podemos dejar aquí! No sabemos lo que le podrían llegar a hacer! Nos la tenemos que llevar, ella nos podría ayudar, es una gran rastreadora –dijo la morena intentando convencer a su amigo. Mako solo dio un suspiro.

-está bien, solo… asegúrate de que nos ayude en vez de estorbarnos –dijo mientras que ella saltaba alegremente, ante esto, él sonrió, y quedo algo embobado viendo como ella saltaba y reía.

Luego de que Korra saco a Naga de la jaula, lo tres salieron a la calle y se montaron en la perra-oso polar para recorrer la ciudad en busca de algo que los llevara a Bolin.

Ellos estaban casados, habían buscado toda la noche, por toda la ciudad, pero nada, estaban igual que como empezaron, pero no iban darse por vencidos, pero no podían darse por vencidos.

-son las tres y media de la mañana, hemos buscado toda la noche, y no tenemos idea de nada, necesitamos descansar –dijo Mako con un suspiro.

-si… no se me ocurre otro lugar donde… espera! –dijo sobresaltada la chica- se me ocurrió un lugar donde buscar!- dijo Korra mientras redirigía a Naga.

Mako no alcanzo a decir nada, porque su amiga hizo todo muy repentinamente. Después de uso minutos llegaron al parque central, pero cuando se estaban dirigiendo a la fuente, Naga se desvió siguiendo un pequeño animalito. El cambio de dirección fue tan brusco que Mako y Korra casi caen del animal, pero cuando se compusieron, Mako vio que el pequeño animalito al que estaba persiguiendo, grito:

-ese es Pabu! es el hurón de fuego de mi hermano!

-Naga! Pabu es un amigo, no un bocadillo! –grito Korra a su mascota, mientras Pabu subía a un poste de luz, hasta llegar a tener la altura de Naga, en donde ambos animales se tocaban las narices, y después Pabu salto sobre la cabeza de Naga y corrió hasta el hombro de Mako.

-Bolin puede llegara a estar cerca, debemos seguir buscando

-sí, ya casi llegamos al lugar –dijo Korra mientras volvía a tomar el rumbo de su perra-oso polar.

Cuando llegaron a la fuente, Naga y Pabu tomaron agua, mientras que los dos adolescentes bajaban de Naga y se iban a sentar bajo un árbol.

-entonces… porque estamos aquí? –pregunto Mako.

-del otro lado de la fuente siempre hay un protestante de los igualitarios, lo vi hace un tiempo cuando decía cosas sobre que los no maestros hagan un rebelión contra los maestros, supongo que él puede llegar a saber algo –respondió Korra. Después de decir esto, ambos chicos entraron en un silencio incomodo.

-y… hace cuanto tiempo vives aquí?

-de que hablas?

-Korra, me vas a decir que tú y tu hermana menor viven desde siempre aquí en la ciudad, sin padres, y que tenias una mascota de la tribu agua mientras que vivías en la ciudad? –pregunto Mako con un tomo medio sarcástico.

-en realidad… Gia no es mi hermana, es una niña que vivía en la calle porque su madre murió y su padre la abandono, y yo le dije que se quede conmigo hasta que podamos encontrarle una familia adoptiva –dijo la morena mientras miraba a su abajo.

-entonces, no tienes una hermana? Pero… qué hay de tu familia? Donde esta? –siguió interrogando Mako.

-no lo sé, yo… no quiero hablar de eso –respondió Korra, mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir, pero ella la pudo contener allí- y tú? Por lo que parece proteges mucho a tu hermano

-y ahora tu de que hablas? Es mi hermano menor, cualquiera haría esto por su familia

-no Mako, cualquiera iría y denunciaría en la policía la desaparición de una persona, no cualquiera se arriesgaría a valla uno a saber que peligros para salvar a alguien, ahora, puedes confiar en mí, que paso? –pregunto Korra con voz dulce y tranquilizadora. Él solo dio un suspiro

-cuando yo tenía 8 años, un maestro fuego entro a robar a mi casa y mató a mis padres, por eso es que cuido tanto de Bolin, él es la única familia que tengo, si algo le pasara, yo… no se qué haría –dijo Mako mientras escondía su rostro en su bufanda roja.

-hey, chico de ciudad, lo vamos a encontrar y lo llevaremos a salvo a casa –dijo Korra intentando animar a su amigo.

Mako solo le devolvió una sonrisa, aunque se quedo pensando en lo que Korra le dijo: "chico de ciudad", él sabía que lo había escuchado alguna vez, pero no se acordaba donde ni cuando.

**holaaaa! tanto tiempo, jeje, me colgué un poco y acabo de terminar este capitulo, y como recompensa por esperar lo hice un poco más largo.**

**perdón por hacerlos esperar con la intriga :3, pero... ¿les gustó el capitulo? no se preocupen, no la voy a escribir la historia igual a la del libro uno de Korra, solo voy a poner las partes que me parescan más importante, sobre todo para que se produzca el amado makorra :3**

**no se olviden de dejar sus criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, aplausos, abucheos, etc, aunque sea en anonimo, a mi me hace feliz tener review :3, aaa, y también pueden escribirme al mensaje privado si quieren**

**así que me despido, y prometo que al próximo capitulo lo subiré mañana o el el miércoles si tengo tiempo.**

**para los que quieran, también subiré una historia aparte sobre las fiestas.**

**asi que sin más que decir, adios y felices fiestas, Korra**


	11. Chapter 11: la revelacion parte 2

**holaaaaa! bueno, de seguro ustedes deben estar pensando 'OMG! esta chica esta actualizando! pensé que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra!' pues no! estoy aquí vivita y coleando (?**

**alguien me extraño? (seguramente no, pero dejenme creer eso)**

**bueno, la cosa es que después de navidad me fui de viajes con una amiga, y cuando llegue aquí empecé a escribir, ya sabia como iba a ser este capitulo, pero... me boquee, no sabía como redactarlo, así que me costo mucho poder terminarlo. pero bueno, al fin lo termine, y acá esta :D**

**y sin más que decir (por ahora), los dejo leer :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: **la revelación parte 2

Después de hablar un rato, ambos se durmieron. Un par de horas después, alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, se empezaron a oír voces, más que nada la de un hombre que hablaba a través de un megáfono.

El primero en despertar fue Mako. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Korra durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho, y recordó que junto a la morena habían estado toda la noche buscando a su hermano, y también recordó la charla que habían tenido antes de dormir, más específicamente en lo de 'chico de ciudad', intentando recordar donde lo había escuchado decir antes, y porque le hacía tanto eco en su cabeza.

De repente Korra despertó. Lo primero que vio fue que estaba sentada en el pasto, peor cuando volvió a mirar vio que había alguien al lado, y que ella estaba recostada sobre ese alguien. Antes de ponerse a pensar quien podría estar junto a ella, ella solo se aparto rápidamente, lo que hizo que Mako salga de sus pensamientos e hiciera lo mismo. cuando los chicos se miraron, ambos tenían cara de estupefacción, ya que ambos se habían asustado, y luego también se avergonzaron de lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se detuvieron a oír la voz del hombre del megáfono, o más bien, escuchar lo que este decía.

-¡igualdad para los no maestros! ¡Amon llama a la acción!

-es ese! Ese es el hombre que puede decirnos donde encontrar a Bolin! –dijo Korra casi gritando mientras señalaba al hombre del megáfono.

En ese momento, ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaba aquel hombre.

-sea parte de la revelación, esta noche a las nueve y… -el hombre paro de hablar cuando vio a Korra- aléjate maestra! Tu ni ningún maestro podrá callar mis pensamientos! –paro de hablar cuando Korra tiro su megáfono al suelo, el solo grito y puso una expresión de susto en su rostro.

-escuchame! Unos bloqueadores de Chi secuestraron a mi amigo, donde se lo llevaron? –le grito Korra al hombre mientras lo sostenía de su camisa para que no huyera.

-no sé de qué me estás hablando!, pero si tu amigo es un maestro, de seguro le darán su merecido –respondió el hombre, que claramente era un "informante" de Amon, el líder de los igualitarios y los bloqueadores de Chi.

Mientras que Korra hablaba con el hombre, Mako tomo uno de los panfletos que el hombre estaba repartiendo. Este esa rojo y blanco, tenía una imagen de Amon, y decía 'sea testigo de la revelación, esta noche a las 9'. Solo decía eso, nada más, y del otro lado de la hoja tampoco decía nada.

Mako le hablo al hombre antes de que Korra lo pudiese hacer.

-que es esto de la revelación?

-nada que les incumba a ustedes, maestros –respondió escupiendo las últimas palabras.

-será mejor que nos digas… -Korra comenzó a hablar, pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.

-que está pasando allí? –pregunto un policía que estaba a un par de metros

-estos maestros estás oprimiéndome! –empezó a gritar el hombre.

En ese momento Korra lo bajo y llamo a Naga, ya era hora de irse de allí. Pero antes de subirse al perro-oso polar, Mako tomo un par de los panfletos de los que estaba repartiendo el hombre, y luego se subió a Naga, y salieron rápidamente del parque.

* * *

Siguieron variar cuadras sin parar, y después de unos 10 minutos se detuvieron para dejar a Naga descansar. Pararon en el banco de una parada de colectivos, allí se sentaron y Mako saco los panfletos que había tomado antes de irse.

-puedo verlos? –pregunto Korra, refiriéndose a los panfletos.

-claro –respondió Mako extendiéndole una de las hojas- no entiendo, ya los revise de arriba abajo, pero no dice nada sobre cuál es la revelación, o en donde es.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron un par de minutos viendo las hojas, hasta que Korra rompió el silencio, y la concentración de Mako.

-Tengo una idea –dijo la morena mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se subía a Naga.

Mako la observo con una expresión confusa, ya que hizo todo muy repentinamente, pero se incorporo rápidamente y subió a la perra-osa polo para salir hacia donde Korra los dirigió: el departamento de la misma morena.

* * *

En cuanto entraron a la casa, Korra y Mako corrieron la mesa para que Naga pudiese entrar, porque no la podían dejar en la calle, y el departamento de Korra no tenia patio. Después de acomodar toda la sala, entraron al enorme animal el cual lo único que hizo fue quedarse echada en el suelo después de que Korra le dio agua en un tazón.

Luego ambos se sentaron en la mesa, y hablaron un poco, pero pararon de hablar cuando oyeron ruidos, ruidos conocidos y bastante estruendosos: sus estómagos. Ambos estaban hambrientos, pero, no se podía esperar menos, ya que no comían desde la tarde del día anterior, Korra se levanto rápidamente de su silla y dirigió hacia la heladera.

-no sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, quieres tomar o comer algo? –pregunto la morena mientras abría la heladera.

-claro, tienes café?

-sip, con o sin leche?

-mmm… con leche

-buena elección –respondió riendo mientras ponía el agua en la cafetera- quieres tostadas? –pregunto mientras metía un par de fetas de pan en la tostadora. Mako solo asintió.

-Mako –volvió a empezar Korra- no actúes como si fueras tímido, está bien que solo nos conocemos hace una semana, pero tampoco soy una completa extraña, y yo sé que tú no eres así de tímido.

Mako quedo atónito, no sabía que decir, solo actuó más normal y relajado. El desayuno paso normal, solo hablaron sobre algunas cosas de la escuela, nada muy importante.

-yo voy a ir a bañarme –comenzó a hablar mientras levantaba las cosas del desayuno y las ponía en el fregadero- si quieres puedes ver la tele, o dormir.

Luego de ordenar todo, Korra fue a la habitación, busco algo de ropa, y se fue al baño.

Mako estaba en el sillón, y después de que Korra entro al baño se levanto para ir a buscar el control para ver la tele. Empezó a buscar el control remoto, y después de unos minutos de buscarlo, lo encontró en un mueble que estaba al lado de la televisión. Estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero algo lo detuvo: fotos. Ese mueble estaba lleno de imágenes de la morena.

Mako abandono sus ganas de ver la tele y comenzó a ver las fotos. Tenía muchas fotos, y en distintos lugares.

Había una foto en la que ella estaba en un templo aire

Una en el palacio real de la nación del fuego

Otra en Ba Sing Se

Había una foto muy tierna, en la que estaban ella y Naga, cuando eran pequeñas.

También una en la que ella estaba con un niño, que parecía unos años más grande que ella. En la foto ella estaba a caballito del chico. Ambos estaban sonriendo. En esa imagen debía de tener unos 11 años.

Otra de Korra con dos colitas, un guardapolvo rosa y estaba haciendo pucheros con los brazos cruzados. Esa foto le causo una pequeña risita. Ella no había cambiado, su cara seguía igual.

También había una de Korra con dos niñas y un niño, con prendas de color naranja o amarillo.

Habían muchas más fotos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, era que en ningún lado había una foto con sus padres. Después de ver un par de fotos más encontró la que estaba buscando, o al menos eso creyó. Era una foto en la que estaba ella siendo abrazada por una mujer y un hombre. Todos llevaban grandes abrigos, y en el fondo de la foto se veía mucha nieve. La foto parecía algo vieja y tenía manchas de lo que parecían lagrimas, además de estar muy arrugada.

A Mako lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Korra mientras que cantaba en la ducha. Era divertido escucharla, aunque ella no cantaba mal, todo lo contrario, cantaba muy lindo. La canción estaba en ingles, pero Mako igualmente entendió lo la letra decía. **(la letra en negrita es la traducción al español)**

When your soul finds the soul | **Cuando tu alma encuentra el alma**

it was waiting for | **que estaba esperando**

When someone walks into your heart | **Cuando alguien entra en tu corazón**

through an open door | **a través de una puerta abierta**  
When your hand finds the hand | **Cuando tu mano encuentra la mano**

it was meant to hold | **que estaba destinada a tomar**  
Don't let go | **no lo dejes ir**  
Someone comes into your world | **Alguien entra en tu mundo**  
Suddenly your | **Y de repente**

world has changed forever | **tu mundo cambia para siempre**

No there's no one else's eyes | **Los ojos de nadie más**  
That could see into me |**Pueden ver dentro de mí**  
No one else's arms can lift | **Ningunos brazos me pueden levantar**  
Lift me up so high | **Levantarme tan alto**  
Your love lifts me out of time | **Tu amor me eleva fuera del tiempo**  
And you know my heart by heart | **Y me conoces de corazón a corazón**

When you're one with the one | **Cuando estas con quien**

you were meant to be find | **estabas destinado a encontrar**  
Everything falls in place, | **Todo cae en su lugar,**

all the stars align | **todas las estrellas se alinean**  
When you're touched by the cloud | **Cuando eres tocada por la nube**

that has touched your soul | **que tocó tu alma**  
Don't let go |**No lo dejes ir**  
Someone comes into your life | **Alguien entra a tu vida**  
It's like they've been in your life forever | **Y es como si ha estado en tu vida siempre**

No there's no one else's eyes | **Los ojos de nadie más**  
That could see into me |**Pueden ver dentro de mí**  
No one else's arms can lift | **Ningunos brazos me pueden levantar**  
Lift me up so high | **Levantarme tan alto**  
Your love lifts me out of time | **Tu amor me eleva fuera del tiempo**  
And you know my heart by heart | **Y me conoces de corazón a corazón**

So now we've found our way | **Así que ahora que hemos encontrado nuestro camino**

to find each other | **para encontrarnos**  
So now I found my way, to you | **Ahora he encontrado mi camino hacia ti****  
**  
No there's no one else's eyes | **Los ojos de nadie más**  
That could see into me |**Pueden ver dentro de mí**

No there's no one else's eyes | **Los ojos de nadie más**  
That could see into me |**Pueden ver dentro de mí**  
No one else's arms can lift | **Ningunos brazos me pueden levantar**  
Lift me up so high | **Levantarme tan alto**  
Your love lifts me out of time | **Tu amor me eleva fuera del tiempo**  
And you know my heart by heart | **Y me conoces de corazón a corazón**

And you know my heart by heart | **Y me conoces de corazón a corazón**

And you know my heart by heart | **Y me conoces de corazón a corazón**

And you know my heart by heart | **Y me conoces de corazón a corazón**

a Mako le gusto pensar que esa canción iba dedicada a él. Él se quedo pensando en eso, pero después de unos minutos salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ya no se oía el ruido del agua corriendo. Entonces tomo rápido el control de la tele y le encendió.

Después de unos minutos Korra salió del baño. Ella todavía tenía una toalla en su cabeza envolviendo su cabello. La morena fue a su habitación, y salió de allí después de unos pocos minutos con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y hablando por teléfono y con una agenda en su mano.

-Necesito su el número de teléfono!... –respondió Korra gritando a la persona del otro lado del teléfono, y luego espero a que le contestaran- esto no es juego! Necesito el número!... –hubo una pausa- necesito pedirle un favor! Solo dame el maldito número!... –otra pausa- no te estaría pidiendo su número si tú no me lo hubieses borrado de mi agenda. Y esa es otra cosa, te he dicho miles de veces que no toques mis cosas!... –una nueva pausa- no eres mi padre! No te tengo que decir todo lo que hago, y no voy a hablar más de esto, solo pásame el número por mensaje de texto. Después hablamos. Chau. –dijo cortantemente antes de cortar con la llamada.

-no fuiste un poco duro con él? –pregunto Mako que había escuchado toda la pelea telefónica

-tal vez un poco, pero él no me decía lo que necesitaba, y además, toco mis cosas, y borro un número de teléfono que necesitaba –respondió Korra, y justo en ese momento llego al teléfono de la morena un mensajes, el mensaje que ella estaba esperando.

Después de anotar el número de teléfono en la agenda, Korra se dispuso a llamar.

-hola?... –hubo una pausa- necesito verte, creo que tú me puedes dar una información que necesito… -pausa- tienes tiempo ahora?... –pausa- ok, estoy allí en 15 minutos –termino la morena.

-vamos, tenemos irnos –dijo Korra mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta

-pero… a donde vamos? –pregunto Mako, mientras tomaba su abrigo

- a la casa de un amigo que puede ayudarnos a encontrar a tu hermano.

* * *

**y? como estuvo?espero que les haya gustado.**

**quien sera este "alguien misterioso" que puede ayudarlos? quieren saber? pues no se los diré! muajajajaja! (estoy loquita, lo sé)**

**acuérdense**** de dejar sus criticas, opiniones, aplausos, abucheos, etc en un lindo y sensual review**

**y si tienen algún personaje en mente de quien puede llegar a ser el personaje misterioso, diganmelo en un review, aunque no creo que alguien lo adivine, porque sinceramente, ni yo me imaginaba a este personaje para esta historia.**

**subire el proximo capitulo mañana (esta vez es enserio :3)**


End file.
